


Homecoming

by JeffreyNeal



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffreyNeal/pseuds/JeffreyNeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veser looks back on his life and realizes his dad ruined everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This does have mentions of canon abuse, but this is mainly just a small drabble I did about Veser once. I thought it was good enough to upload here!

            ❝nobody likes you.  
                                         everyone left you.  
                                                             they’re all off without you❞  
            
  
                                                                                     ( having  _fun_  )

 

He really had no idea what to do anymore. Being home was boring for a five year old. His mom ignored him and.. well his dad loved being mad every time Veser suggested hanging out. He really didn’t understand what he had done wrong. There were so many kids in their neighborhood that hung out with their dad and played catch, or got to toss around a football for fun. It confused him. Why did it seem like his parents just didn’t want that no matter how hard Veser tried? 

Lee, however seemed like the only guy who wanted to hang out with Veser, though most of the time he was far more interested in going into the kitchen and asking Veser’s mom how her day went, or what she was cooking. Pft, why was anyone interested in his mom.  

His mom. 

He remembers the day he found out about what his mom was. He hadn’t expected his mom to ever tell him. It always seemed like she hated him. She hated their whole family. She wanted nothing to do with any of them, and now Veser understood why. Veser was five and a half when he found out the truth. He had so many questions, and he just didn’t understand. All the other parents seemed to love each other, they seemed to want to kiss each other. They had emotions. 

                                                                                                                              His  _didn’t._

Eventually, Veser figured out everything. His father thought that his mom would actually love him and thank him for stealing her away if they had a child. Someone for Veser’s mom to love and forget all her pain with. Go figure that didn’t actually happen. It was a lot to find out why Veser’s dad hated him so much and what a punch was like all in one day. He hadn’t meant any of this to happen.  

_**                                            ᴅᴀᴅ. ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ’s ᴍᴏᴍ’s ᴘᴇʟᴛ?  ** _

Apparently, that wasn’t the right question to ask. All he wanted to do was have his mom be happy again. He wanted to see his mom smile. Love him, maybe. What he got was not what he was expecting at all.  Though he tries to forget it, the first attack was always the worst and the one that Veser always remembered. He was picked up by his throat and practically choked, then thrown against a wall. The words ‘failure’ and ‘worthless’ always seem to echo in his head whenever he thinks about the memory. Shouting. 

                                                                                       ( YOU SHOULD WATCH YOUR MOUTH, BOY. ) 

He knew his family hated him, but this.. was just the icing on the cake. It started to become a weekly thing. Everything that pissed off Mr. Hatch was suddenly funneled into hurting Veser. He knew if he ever said anything about it.. his father would hear about it, so he continued to lie.. to everyone. Lee was the first person that asked about it, so he lied and said that he fell on his bike. 

                                                                   Lie. (He didn’t even have a bike.) 

Eventually, he asked his mom for a bike— god forbid he ever ask his dad for something on a day when he wasn’t in a good mood.  No one would teach him how to ride a bike so he did it on his own, which actually then made some of Veser’s lies the truth. 

By third grade, his teachers started to notice the scars, but whenever they’d ask Veser about it, he knew better than to tell the truth. Eventually one woman actually confronted both of his parents about Veser’s well being. She was fired the next week, though Veser had no idea why. He also wasn’t able to go to school for a week after that parent teacher conference. He couldn’t, even if he had wanted to. His father had lied and said that he was down with the flu, but in reality, Veser didn’t remember if that was actually the case or not. He just remembered being too weak to even get up. Was that also the time that he couldn’t open his left eye for a week? He didn’t remember. Couldn’t. By high school, Veser got smarter. He started hanging out at Lee’s house, studying at the library, doing every possible thing to stay as far away from home as possible. He was distant from everyone, impulsive, and a great fucking liar at that.  The grey haired boy started partying with people during the weekend nights—highschoolers, and even some college students, Apparently being half selkie really interested the ladies. He had been pegged as a ‘badboy’ whenever he skipped classes, and the rumors just grew on top of everything. 

Nothing could stop him. Not even his dad. He felt on top of the world. But then that all changed during his freshman year of college. 

                His dad could stop him. 

                                                     His dad did. 

                                                                                            Lee was gone. 

                                                                                                                         It was all his fault.  

                                                                                                                                                          **ғᴜᴄᴋ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴀᴅ. ғᴜᴄᴋ ʏᴏᴜ.**


End file.
